


On Call

by HibiscusTea9



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tender loving care, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibiscusTea9/pseuds/HibiscusTea9
Summary: Dr. Jin has had a long week and the last thing he wants is a patient coming in just before close of the clinic.  But an accident at the mines forces him to give particular care to a wounded Owen, which awakens dormant feelings in both men.Originally posted on adult-fanfiction.org in 2016.
Relationships: Jin/Owen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. After Hours

Jin sat back in his chair, removing his glasses and rubbing at his weary eyes. Why nearly every person in Harmonica Town thought they needed to schedule their appointments for Saturday was beyond him; for some goddess-forsaken reason they all got every other chore or errand done on the day they were closed for business, then piled into the Choral Clinic on Saturday.

“Dr. Jin?” Irene’s voice came from behind him. Jin put his glasses back on and spun around in his chair, giving his grandmother a wan smile.

“Yes. Yes?” he asked, his voice sounding tighter than he intended.

“Dr. Jin, it’s nearly closing time and we have no more appointments scheduled,” Irene said, hands clasped behind her back and her all-knowing look fixed directly on him. “I’ll be on my way home now. I suggest you close up soon, it has been a rather tiring day.”

 _At least you weren’t the one who had to apply ointment to Craig’s bunions,_ Jin thought, but he nodded. “Yes, I’m just going to finish up my paperwork. Go ahead and leave, I’ll be along soon.” Irene turned and made her way for the door.

Jin let out a lengthy sigh as he heard the door close and he hung his head down to his chest. There was no getting around it: he was completely exhausted, physically and mentally. Ever since the forces of nature had returned to normalcy around Harmonica Town, it seemed like everyone had been busier than normal. And along with that came people wearing themselves out, and having backaches, and catching colds by working out in the rain, and… and… and…

Jin rested his arm on his desk and put his hand to his forehead. He had been working just as hard as anyone else, but unlike all his patients, who he told religiously to try and take things easy and take time off, he had been going full throttle for the last few months in a row. He had been able to deny it for a certain amount of time, but now he had to face facts: if he didn’t take some time for himself soon, he was going to completely burn out. He hadn’t even had the energy lately to pleasure himself at night, one of the things that had always helped him relieve stress and relax during the depths of medical school.

 _Well. No matter,_ he said to himself as he stood, pushing his papers to the side. No time like the present to start relaxing. He would put up a sign saying that the clinic would be closed for a few days and take some time off. _Physician, heal thyself,_ he thought with a chuckle as he pulled out a pen and a clean sheet of paper, writing down, “CLINIC CLOSED SUNDAY THROUGH WEDNESDAY. WILL RETURN THURSDAY. IN CASE OF EMERGENCY” – he paused. What kind of emergency could possibly arise in Harmonica Town? It was the quietest place he had ever been in his life, let alone lived in. He scratched out the last few words and wrote, “STAY HEALTHY! DR. JIN & IRENE.”

Perfect. Jin’s smile widened as he took a few pieces of tape and attached them to the back of the paper. He picked up his bag and walked to the front of the clinic, then opened the door and began applying the sign to it. He already was starting to feel more relaxed – maybe he would take Toby up on that offer to go fishing one of the days he was off. He’d heard that fishing was one of the best ways to reduce stress and calm the mind –

“Dr. Jin! Dr. Jin, wait!” a panicked voice caused Jin’s head to whip around. A green-haired girl was running frantically into town, charging in the direction of the clinic. Jin’s heart sank and he quickly tore the sign off the door.

“What is it, Phoebe, what happened?” he asked, stepping forward. Phoebe finished her sprint up to the doors of the clinic and bent over, heaving for breath.

“There’s been… an accident… at the mines!” she said in between her deep breaths. “Owen’s … hurt. They’re coming… on the minecart. Please, Dr. Jin!”

Jin’s heart flipped inside his chest. “How badly is he hurt? I don’t have the resources here for traumatic injury.” He hurried back inside the clinic, opening his cabinets and pulling out his first aid kit. “We’ll need to call Pascal and have him transported to the mainland as quickly as possible. I’ll do what I can to stabilize-”

“Wait, wait, Dr. Jin,” Phoebe stepped in the doorway, hanging onto it as she caught her breath. “I just meant he broke his foot is all.”

Jin stopped what he was doing and looked up. After a moment, he moved over toward her, grabbing her shoulders. He leaned in very closely and said, “Next time. Tell me that. First.”

“Sorry,” Phoebe said. They both turned their heads toward the coast as they heard the telltale rickety screeching of the mine cart riding up to the station outside the church. “That must be them,” Phoebe said, reaching up to remove Jin’s hands from her shoulders. “I’ll go let them know you’re still here.”

Jin slumped into his chair, putting his head in his hands. Why? Why now? The first genuine medical emergency he had seen since coming back to Harmonica Town and it had to be right as he was getting ready for a few days off. He sighed and stood up, pulling back the curtain from one of the clinic beds. Owen was always being careless, coming in for assorted scrapes and bruises, but never something this serious. Jin was starting to plan in his head how he would take care of Owen while he healed as he heard the group coming up the road. He walked to the clinic doors and waved them in.

Owen was limping pitifully toward the clinic, with Calvin and Luke supporting him on either side and Phoebe walking behind, carrying Owen’s bag. He gave a sheepish grin to Jin as they approached saying, “Hey, doc. Think I really did it this time.”

“It seems that way,” Jin said. He nodded to Calvin and Luke and led them inside the clinic. “Thank you for helping him here. We’ll get him to the bed and then I’ll take over.”

“Here you go, buddy,” Luke said as he and Calvin walked Owen over to the bed. Owen gratefully sat down with a groan.

“Here are his things,” Phoebe said, handing Jin Owen’s bag. He nodded and placed the rucksack on the table, then turned to the others.

“More than likely, he’s going to have to stay here tonight. I don’t have a walking boot here in my supplies, so I’ll need to have Pascal bring one from the mainland in a couple of days,” Jin said. “Don’t worry, he’s in good hands. I will ask you to leave now so I can treat him.”

“We understand,” Calvin said, adjusting his hat. “Come on, guys, let’s go.” He led Phoebe and Luke out of the clinic and Jin shut the door behind them. The doctor turned to Owen and adjusted his glasses as he opened the first aid kit. He handed over some painkillers and a glass of water. 

“So, tell me what happened,” Jin said, pulling out some antiseptic and bandages.

“Honestly, it was the stupidest thing,” Owen said, popping the pills in his mouth and drinking the glass down. “I had this ore that was really being stubborn and I was whaling at it over and over again with the hammer and it just wouldn’t break. And I guess I overdid it and brought it right down on the outside of my foot with all my strength.” He grimaced as Jin started to take off his shoe. “Doc, doc, that’s really hurting! Can’t you just leave it on?”

“I’m afraid not,” Jin said, taking his hands off the shoe and turning to Owen. “We need to disinfect your foot and I need to take a closer look at how bad the break is.” He turned to his first-aid kit. “I can cut it off with surgical scissors, however, if that’ll make it easier.”

Owen groaned. “I just got this pair. Go ahead.” He rubbed his face with both hands as Jin began the process of cutting through the canvas. Jin’s brow furrowed as he looked at the ugly black-and-blue bruise, which spread up to Owen's ankle.

“You really did a number on yourself, didn’t you?” Jin asked. He grabbed a cotton ball and an antiseptic solution and quickly began swabbing over the broken skin. Owen flinched a few times at the gentle pressure and bit his lip.

“So how bad is it?” he asked.

“It doesn’t look good, but hopefully your bones are just broken, not shattered,” Jin said, putting on a pair of disposable gloves. He looked at Owen and said, “This is going to hurt. You’re going to have to bear it, because I need to feel through your foot to see what’s actually broken here.”

“Just get it over with,” Owen said, picking a pillow up from behind his head and putting it over his face. Jin couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Owen could be a clown, but at least he was a compliant patient. Jin began carefully feeling through the bones in Owen’s foot, starting at the toes and working his way back toward the ball of the foot.

Owen let out a long hiss of pain from under the pillow as Jin reached his ankle. “That’s it, doc – that’s it right there.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jin said, removing his hands. He pulled the pillow off Owen’s face. “I’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is that your foot isn’t broken.”

“Seriously? That’s awesome!” Owen said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

“The bad news is you’ve got a compound fracture of your right ankle, from the exterior,” Jin said. “You must have clipped your ankle before the hammer actually hit your foot and that absorbed the blow. You’re going to be on crutches probably for the next four weeks.”

Owen let out a groan of disbelief as his head fell back to the pillow. “You’re kidding me.”

“I’m afraid not,” Jin said. He started to push the hem of Owen’s pants up. “I’m going to need to stabilize this with a cast and some crutches. I’ve got the cast, but the crutches are going to have to come from the mainland with Pascal, and last I checked, he’s not coming back until Monday. It looks like you’re going to be here at the clinic for the weekend.”

“I can’t believe this,” Owen said. “I’m supposed to be at work tomorrow! What is my grandpa going to do without me?”

“Ramsey’s tougher than you and I put together,” Jin said, picking up the phone and dialing a number. “He’ll be fine – maybe he’ll need to dial back on the projects, but he’ll live.”

“Ocarina Inn!” a cheery voice announced on the other end. “How can I help you?”

“Hi, Maya, this is Jin. Can I place an order for delivery of two servings of whatever the daily special is?” Jin asked. “I’m at the clinic working late.”

“Sure!” Maya said. “Chef’s special today is bouillabaisse. Be right over!”

“Thanks. See you soon.” Jin hung up and turned back to Owen. “I haven’t eaten since this morning and I’m guessing you haven’t either.” Owen shook his head, closing his eyes. “All right. We’ll eat something and I’ll get that cast on you.”

“Thanks, doc,” Owen said, letting out a long sigh. “I guess I just gotta deal with this for now, huh?”

“Well, it could have been worse,” Jin said, removing his gloves. “You’re actually much likelier to fully recover from a broken ankle than a sprained one. Besides, it’s good to take some time off work. How long has it been since you’ve had some time away from the forge and the mine?”

“I dunno. Two years, maybe three,” Owen said, sitting up on the bed. “It’s been a while. I don’t mind the work, it keeps me active. I could never do what you do, being responsible for somebody’s health. You must be stressed like crazy.”

Jin chuckled. “Well, yes. That’s part of the job. But it’s what I’m good at. I don’t have the muscle to work a physical job like you. And you keep yourself in pretty great shape, too, I’m sure you have a lot of people interested in you.” The two men’s eyes locked and Jin felt a blush starting to creep up his neck. He hadn’t meant to say that last part and hoped Owen hadn’t picked up on the underlying meaning.

A knock came at the clinic door. Jin quickly made his way over to the door, grateful for the interruption. He opened the door and gave Maya a smile as he accepted the takeout bag from her.

“There you go, Dr. Jin! Want us to put it on your tab?” Maya asked.

“Sure, that would be great. Thanks again, Maya,” Jin said as he shut the door. He set the bag of food down and pulled out two warm styrofoam containers of bouillabaisse. “All right, here you go,” he said, handing Owen one of the containers and a plastic spoon.

“Great, thanks, doc,” Owen said, accepting it. He kept his gaze on Jin as the smaller man popped open the lid on his own container and started eating the hearty soup. Owen picked up the spoon and began eating, still keeping his eyes on Jin. After a few bites, his curiosity became too much. He took a big spoonful of soup and brought it up, then deliberately dropped it on the front of his shirt.

“Ah, crap!” he said, sticking the soup aside. He looked down at his shirt and let out a deep groan. “I’m just making a total mess today.” He pulled his shirt up slowly, feeling Jin’s eyes on him the entire time.

For his part, Jin couldn’t help staring at Owen’s well-defined chest. His impressive pecs bulged out from his chest and his stomach was completely flat with abs that looked like they’d been carved out of wood. A thin but widespread coat of reddish-brown hair covered Owen’s front, continuing on his large, muscular forearms. Jin quickly averted his gaze as Owen finished removing his shirt. He had become all too aware of a stirring in his groin. What was the matter with him? To lust after a patient was a huge breach of ethics, something he had never even contemplated before. And yet, here was one of the most perfect specimens of manhood he had ever seen sitting in front of him, shirtless, and requiring his personal attention. Jin swallowed harder than necessary as he took the last spoonful of his soup.

“Sorry about that, doc,” Owen said between mouthfuls. “I’m a disaster, I know.”

“It’s fine,” Jin said, a bit more high-pitched than normal. He cleared his throat and got up, moving back to his supplies. “Let me go ahead and get the plaster ready for your cast. It needs to sit for a few minutes.” He mentally willed the swelling in his member to go down – it would be completely humiliating if Owen realized what he was feeling.

Owen, however, was all too well aware – he had kept a close eye on Jin as the doctor had moved across the room and noticed a growing prominence in his loose black pants. Owen’s small smile widened – maybe there would be something good that came out of this. Owen set aside his cup of soup and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It had been a long time since he’d been with another man, something he’d taken to thinking of as an occasional indulgence that he couldn’t enjoy except when he was on a rare trip away from home. But Jin… Jin was his exact type: smaller, smooth, long hair… Owen felt his own member starting to stir to life. He hadn’t thought of Jin sexually before, but now that he was alone in close proximity with the doctor, he was beginning to get more and more excited at the prospect.

Jin moved back to Owen’s side and looked at his face, trying to maintain a professional façade. “All right. We can either do this one of two ways, either we can push your pants up a bit or we can take them off. It might hurt to pull them off, but they’re less likely to get plaster on them that way.”

“I already lost a pair of shoes, I’m not getting my pants ruined, too,” Owen said, unbuckling his pants. He started to push them down over his hips, saying, “Just be careful, try not to brush them against my ankle.”

“I’ll be as careful as I can,” Jin said, grabbing the hems of Owen’s pants and slowly helping guide them off. His gaze made its way up Owen’s legs – they were hairier than the rest of him but no less muscular, almost resembling tree trunks in their sturdiness. Jin suddenly blinked as his gaze came to Owen’s naked crotch – Owen’s thick dick was already semi-hard and resting against his thigh.

“Oh, yeah, sorry, doc,” Owen said with a knowing grin. “I usually go commando. More comfy, you know?”

“I… I see,” Jin said, forcing his gaze away. He looked up at Owen’s face, seeing the grin on the other man’s face and feeling his heart pounding. Jin couldn’t believe he was letting himself get turned on to this extent in front of a patient.

“Doc, you look like you’re seeing something you like,” Owen said. Jin quickly turned away, trying to hide his raging erection.

“I’m sorry, Owen, this is completely inappropriate,” Jin said, trying to keep his voice calm. “I assure you, this is isn’t-”

“That’s okay, doc. I’m enjoying this, too,” Owen said. Jin turned his head and felt himself get even harder. Owen was starting to slowly stroke his shaft, which had now grown to its full impressive length. “Jin,” Owen said, his voice softening and using Jin’s proper name for the first time, “I know what you want. I want it, too. There’s nobody around. Nobody has to know. We don’t have to be doctor and patient right now. We can just be two guys making each other feel good. What do you say?”

Jin opened his mouth to reply, but before he could even get a word out, he found himself moving forward toward Owen. He dropped to his knees beside the bed, taking Owen’s head in his mouth and beginning to suck on Owen’s beautiful dick.

“Ah, fuck, Jin,” Owen said, starting to run his hand through Jin’s hair. “Ahhhh, that feels so good. Yeah, suck me.” Jin didn’t need much more encouragement as he began working his way up and down Owen’s shaft. Jin had denied himself this pleasure for so long, ever since he’d come back to Harmonica Town to care for his former neighbors and his friends. He felt his lust rising as he shrugged off his white doctor’s coat, grasping Owen’s cock with one hand as he worked the top four inches or so with his mouth. He knew what he was doing was deeply wrong and went against every code he’d ever sworn as a doctor, but for the time, he couldn’t have cared less. All he wanted was right in front of him, his for the taking.

Owen tilted his head back, letting out a low groan as he ran his hand through Jin’s hair. He was starting to forget the ache in his ankle and foot as he felt Jin’s soft tongue running over the head of his cock in between his greedy mouth plunging up and down Owen’s shaft, sucking intensely and with purpose.

Jin had almost completely lost himself in the moment, so filled with lust for Owen that he no longer worried or cared about the consequences of what he was doing. He pushed further down, starting to take Owen’s fullness into his throat and massaging it with his throat muscles.

“Ahhh, Jin… yeah, come on, that feels so good,” Owen said. Jin felt his throat spasm and he pulled back quickly, gasping for air. Owen moved his hand to Jin’s cheek, stroking it as the doctor caught his breath. Owen leaned forward, taking Jin’s glasses off and carefully setting them aside. “Why don’t we get you out of those clothes?” he asked, grinning.

Jin pulled his shirt up over his head and quickly unbuckled his pants. He stood up and let them fall to the floor, stepping out of them. He hadn’t been naked with another man in years and he let out a small cry as Owen reached forward, grasping his stiff dick and starting to stroke it back and forth.

“You like that, don’t you?” Owen asked.

“Yeah… yeah,” Jin whimpered as Owen continued to stroke. A shiny drop of precum appeared at the tip of Jin’s dick and his whimpering became slightly louder as Owen leaned forward, licking the head and then starting to suck. Jin put his hands on the back of Owen’s head, closing his eyes as the waves of pleasure started to roll over him.

Owen pulled back and grinned up at Jin. “I want us to do this to each other at the same time. Can you climb up here?” Jin quickly climbed onto the bed, an electric jolt coursing through him as he pressed his chest against Owen’s muscular chest and stomach, then continued to suck on Owen, little moans of pleasure and contentment coming from around his mouthful.

Owen adjusted himself forward, trying to get Jin’s shaft into his mouth. He quickly realized the height difference between him and Jin was not making this easy and he tried to shift up, only to let out a hiss of pain as he brushed his ankle against the mattress.

Jin quickly pulled off of Owen’s shaft. “Sorry – oh, shit, sorry. I shouldn’t be doing this –” Jin tried to get up, but Owen pressed against his back, not letting him.

“Don’t move. Don’t you move,” Owen said. “I’m not stopping this now.” He moved his hands to Jin’s soft, smooth ass and pulled his cheeks apart, starting to lick at Jin’s hole.

Jin’s whimpering became more intense and he rested his head against Owen’s muscular thigh. “Owen – ahhh – Owen, that – that feels so good.”

Owen pulled back and grinned. “You’re so quiet. Are you always this quiet?”

“People are outside all the time,” Jin said through heavy breaths. “They’re going to the Brass Bar. I don’t want them to hear.”

“It’s Saturday night and Selena’s dancing,” Owen said, craning his head around to look at Jin. “She blasts the music so loud you couldn’t hear an elephant stampede outside.”

“I know but – AHHHH!” Jin arced his neck back as Owen plunged his tongue inside his hole. Jin couldn’t hold back his cries as Owen fiercely ate out his soft rosebud. “Owen, I – ahhh, ahhh – don’t stop. Please don’t stop. Oh, goddess, I need this… please…”

Owen pulled Jin’s cheeks apart as he continued eating Jin’s ass. This was one of his favorite things to do: to make the man he was with quiver and cry out with his expert tongue, prepping him and making him wet. Owen’s dick was rock hard as he heard Jin nearly sobbing with pleasure. He started to pull back on Jin’s hips, forming a rocking motion and beginning to fuck Jin with his tongue.

“Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh…” Jin groaned as Owen continued working his way deeper and deeper inside with his tongue. Jin had been rimmed before, but never this long and never this expertly. He began to feel a warmth spreading from inside his groin, causing him to feel hot all over. Jin finally grabbed the sides of the bed and pulled himself forward, forcing himself out of Owen’s tight grip.

Jin turned around, breathing heavy and hair starting to come loose from his ponytail. Owen grinned up at him and asked, “So I guess you liked that?”

“I’ve got to – got to have you inside me,” Jin said. “I can’t wait. I’ve got to.” He fumbled over at one of the drawers, pulling out a tube of lubricant and squeezing some in his hand.

“Is it okay? I mean, I’m not gonna –” Owen gestured to his injured ankle.

“We’ll be careful,” Jin said, starting to rub the cold, sticky substance on Owen’s shaft, then on his own hole. He closed his eyes as he started to work the gel inside of himself, then removed his fingers and set the tube aside. He put his hands on Owen’s shoulders and rested his knees by Owen’s sides. Owen grasped his cock and aimed it at Jin’s hole as Jin started lowering himself.

“It’s been a while and… you’re huge,” Jin said. “You need to give me time to get used to it.”

“Take your time,” Owen said, locking his eyes on Jin’s. “I want us both to enjoy this.”

Jin started whimpering again as he felt Owen’s massive head pushing inside of himself. He slowly started sliding down, letting more and more of Owen’s shaft press in. Owen took in a deep breath as he felt Jin’s tight, warm ass closing around him.

“Ahhh, maaaan,” Owen moaned as Jin continued to slowly lower himself. “Jin – goddess, you feel so good. You’re so tight.”

Jin’s eyes rolled back as he felt Owen’s pubes rest against his ass and Owen sink in to the hilt. He continued to whimper as he tried to relax around Owen, knowing he’d be rewarded for the discomfort with intense pleasure as soon as he could do so.

Owen’s mouth hung open as his breathing increased. Jin’s was the hottest ass he’d ever been in and he felt his cock swelling at the pleasure it was already feeling. He could hardly believe this was happening or that he was feeling so good.

“Okay,” Jin said slowly, his eyes coming back into focus and looking at Owen. “I think – I think I’m ready.”

“Do it,” Owen commanded, his breathing still coming in thick bursts. Jin started to slide slowly up Owen’s shaft, then back down, squeezing Owen tightly as he did. Owen started to let out guttural grunts, his teeth clenching as Jin rode him.

Jin felt the warmth he’d experienced earlier spreading out from his ass and into his stomach and groin. His prostate was getting rubbed by the thick veins on Owen’s shaft as he rode up and down, causing the delicious friction that was feeding his pleasure like fuel poured on a bonfire. Jin’s moaning became louder and louder as he rode Owen up and down.

Owen rapidly sat up, coming face to face with Jin and wrapping his muscular arms around the smaller man. Jin stopped out of surprise as Owen brought his face up to Jin’s. The two looked deep in each other’s eyes, their breathing heavy as they felt each other’s bodies pressed together. Owen let out another growl as he pressed his lips firmly against Jin’s, kissing the doctor passionately. Jin let out a moan of pleasure as he kissed Owen back, wrapping his arms around Owen’s shoulders and opening his mouth against Owen’s probing tongue. Jin felt his cock leaking fluid steadily from the sheer stimulation he was experiencing and let himself melt into Owen’s embrace, surrendering to the warmth that was coursing through his veins.

Owen pulled back and looked into Jin’s eyes, his breathing increasing. “I’m not going to be able to hold back much longer,” he said. “I want to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked and make you scream.”

“Do it,” Jin said, staring back. “Fuck me. Fuck me, please. I’ve got to have it.” He suddenly let out a yelp as Owen bucked his hips, pressing deeply up into Jin’s ass. “AaaaAAHHH! Owen! Owen, please! Don’t stop. Don’t stop!” Jin pressed his forehead forward against Owen’s, his arms tightening around Owen’s shoulders. Owen started rocking his hips back and forth, driving his stiff cock up into Jin and out. Both men let out throaty, animal groans as their passion started to consume them. Owen increased his intensity and tempo, pushing as deep into Jin as he could while Jin dug his nails into Owen’s back, kissing Owen frantically, passionately, knowing he might never get to experience this again.

Owen finally broke the kiss as he felt his balls starting to contract and the first wave of his orgasm beginning. “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum,” he growled as he continued to press up into Jin.

“Do it. Cum in me. I want it. I want you to shoot in me,” Jin said. He’d never spoken to any other lover like this, but nobody had ever aroused him like Owen had. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer himself after Owen shot and he wanted to experience the full intensity of their sex.

Owen threw back his head and let out a primal roar as he felt his release surging up through him and blasting out into Jin’s ass. Owen groaned with each successive squirt, feeling one of the most intense orgasms of his life as he shot rope after rope of cum into Jin.

“Yeah… yeah, come on, that’s it… ahhhh,” Jin groaned as he felt the massiveness of Owen’s load shoot into him. “Ahhh, I’m cumming,” he groaned as he felt his own orgasm erupt, sticky strands of cum blasting onto Owen’s stomach and chest. Jin hung his head and Owen collapsed back against the bed as both men’s breathing started slowing in the wake of their forceful orgasms.

Jin leaned forward, letting Owen slip out of his ass and he came to rest with his head on Owen’s chest. He heard Owen’s rapid heartbeat through his chest as he gently encircled Owen’s chest with his arms. Owen pulled Jin close against himself, kissing the top of the doctor’s head and closing his eyes.

“That… was amazing,” he said, letting out a small laugh as he pressed Jin against him closer. Jin slid up and started kissing Owen again. The two men began to let their tongues play against each other, but more slowly and gently than during their rough lovemaking.

Jin pressed one last kiss against Owen’s lips and closed his eyes, resting his head once more on Owen’s chest. “You have no idea just how much I needed that,” he said, rubbing his cheek against Owen’s strong pecs.

“I can imagine,” Owen said. He took in and let out a deep breath, then his eyes opened. “Uh, Jin?”

“What?” Jin asked, looking up.

“Weren’t you mixing some plaster for my cast?”

Jin raised his head and looked at Owen. Owen’s lips started twitching upward in a smile and before both knew it, they were laughing wildly. Jin rested his head back against Owen and said, “Okay. Five more minutes of this, then I throw out that pan, make a new one, and actually get your cast on this time.”

“Fair enough,” Owen said. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

The two lay together, listening to each other breathe as the faint sound of flamenco music drifted in from the Brass Bar.


	2. House Call

Jin closed his patient folder and slid it back into his filing cabinet. It was late in the day on Saturday and, as he had found himself doing a lot of lately, his mind drifted toward thoughts of Owen. It had been two weeks since Owen had broken his ankle and Jin found himself lost in thoughts of the other man more often than not. Whenever he wasn’t with a patient or otherwise occupied, he found that he was drifting away on thoughts about the intense sexual experience he’d shared with Owen.

Since that night, he had seen Owen only twice, both times when Ramsey had accompanied his grandson to the clinic. Jin had offered to make a house call but Owen had discretely let him know that Ramsey would more than likely be around, limiting their chances for something other than a checkup. Though Owen’s ankle seemed to be healing well and he was able to put more weight on it, Jin noticed that his friend had been seeming much more depressed than usual.

_“I’m going stir crazy in that house,” Owen had told him on the last visit. “Grandpa means well, but he’s hovering over me all the time, not letting me do anything. He won’t even let me use my dumbbells.” He had looked up at Jin with a completely defeated expression. “I feel useless. I’ve always relied on my body for everything and now I’m just stuck there.”_

_“I promise, I’ll find some way to get over there to see you,” Jin had told Owen. “But we can’t be obvious about it. It’s already a bad idea for us to be doing this when I’m supposed to be taking care of you.” He cupped Owen’s chin in his hand and gently pressed his lips against Owen’s._

Aside from those few discreet kisses, they hadn’t been able to explore each other on either of the visits. Owen had given him a longing look over his shoulder as Ramsey guided him out of the clinic and Jin had tried to give an encouraging smile in response. That was Thursday, the last time the two had seen each other. Nevertheless, Jin had put a plan in motion that he felt would allow both him and Owen to have the chance to see each other again that evening.

First thing Friday morning, Jin had called Ramsey, asking if he would like for Jin to drop by and make a house call to check on Owen. _“Sure,” Ramsey had said. “That’ll give both of us a break. I could really use some time out of the house, so if you want to drop by Saturday evening, I can go out to the bar with Dale. You’re sure you don’t mind, Dr. Jin?”_

_“No, no, I think it would be good for me to get a chance to see how Owen’s doing in his own environment,” Jin said, silently pumping a fist. “I’ll stop by after the clinic closes Saturday.”_

Jin finished packing his doctor’s bag and moved toward the door. “Irene, I’m getting ready to make that house call,” he said to his grandmother. “If anyone stops by, let them know I had to leave a little early.”

“Very good, Dr. Jin,” Irene said from her place behind the counter. After Jin stepped out the door, Irene’s dour expression widened into a smile and she let out a small, knowing chuckle. She had been caring for her grandson since he was two years old and could read him like a book. Jin had never made a house call in the year and a half since he had come back to Harmonica Town and she had seen the look on his face when Owen had come into the clinic Thursday. _Well,_ she thought, _it’s not what a grandmother exactly expects, but if it makes him happy, all the better._ Irene went to the clinic’s door, stepped outside and locked it. _Now to see where this goes._

*

Jin gritted his teeth as the mine cart shuddered to a stop. He hated riding the damn thing; he had never even liked rollercoasters and this seemed to him to be even more unsafe. Still, it was the quickest way between the town proper and the mine district – his heart was already beating hard in anticipation and he didn’t want to wait any longer than necessary. He climbed out of the mine cart and brushed some of the dirt from his white jacket. He adjusted his glasses and started down the road toward the blacksmith’s.

The sun was already starting to dip over the horizon as Jin walked briskly through the mine district. Summer was almost over and he could start to feel a hint of a cold wind. No matter – he actually enjoyed autumn quite a bit and looked forward to it, though he wasn’t sure Owen would be thrilled with missing most of the summer with a broken ankle. Owen was always one of the ones who most enjoyed the summer festivals and splashing around at the beach, but Jin had been firm about his instructions: absolutely no water on the cast, or it may have to come off and get reapplied.

Jin stepped up to the blacksmith’s and knocked. Almost as soon as he did so, Ramsey opened the door and stepped out past Jin. “Thank goddess you’re here, he’s been in an awful mood all day,” the blacksmith grumbled, pulling on his hat. “I told Dale I’d meet him at the bar. I’m not going to be back for a while. Good luck, Dr. Jin.” Without any further ado, Ramsey started down the road, grumbling under his breath.

Jin raised an eyebrow but stepped inside, closing the door. He heard the sounds of television coming from one of the back rooms and started making his way into the living quarters. The tinny television sounds became louder as he approached the one closed door, knocking on it.

“What?” came the voice from inside. Jin opened the door and stepped in. Owen was lying on the couch, foot propped up on an ottoman and looking at the TV. He did not look good – Jin could tell he hadn’t shaved in at least a few days and from the mattedness of his hair, he probably hadn’t bathed in close to that time either. Owen looked up briefly as Jin came in and raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise, then looked back to the TV.

“Did you know it’s going to be sunny tomorrow with a light wind?” he asked.

“No,” Jin said, closing the door. “But it wouldn’t surprise me for this time of year. Why?”

“She’s been saying that over and over again for at least three hours,” Owen said. “I’m pretty sure they just have her recorded and then run it on auto-repeat for some reason.” He turned off the TV with the remote and looked back at Jin.

“I. Am losing. My mind,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “I can’t do _anything,_ Jin. I’m just stuck here on this couch missing the best part of the year. My back hurts, my legs hurt, I’m going nuts. What in the hell am I supposed to do?”

“That’s not unusual for someone in your condition,” Jin said, stepping over a pair of dumbbells as he made his way to the couch. “Especially for someone with a very active lifestyle. The body aches are probably due to the fact that you haven’t worked your muscles for a couple of weeks.”

“I told you, my grandpa won’t let me do anything,” Owen said, dramatically dropping his head back. “Ow!” he yelled, lifting his head up from the couch’s armrest and rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Jin, a hint of desperation in his eyes. “You’ve got to get me out of this house. I can’t take it any longer.”

“You’re not going anywhere,” Jin said, setting his bag down on the end table next to the couch. “But you can certainly improve your outlook and that’ll make you feel better.” He went to the window and raised it, letting in a breeze. “This room is stuffy. Some fresh air will help.”

“Unless it’s making my ankle heal, it’s not helping,” Owen groused, folding his arms. Jin couldn’t help but smile at the sight of a full-grown, muscular man pouting.

“Second, something other than junk food to eat,” Jin said, picking up a half-empty bag of chips. “You know what they say, garbage in, garbage out.” He reached inside his bag and pulled out a thermos and a small plastic container. “I made you some sashimi and some herb tea. Have some.”

Owen grudgingly reached for the food and thermos. He took a sip, made a slight face and looked up at Jin. “Hate to break it to you, doc, but I think you forgot to add flavor.”

“It’s not meant to taste good, but it will make you feel a lot better,” Jin said. He pulled out another small bottle. “And here’s some bodigizer. You’ll definitely feel better after you take that.”

Owen opened the container and started chewing the sashimi. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation. “You know, you’re not half-bad at this,” he said, chewing. “Whenever I try to make sashimi it always looks like I used a cheese grater to slice it.”

“Patience is the key,” Jin said. He smiled. “Well, that and learning how to slice carefully in a surgery fellowship.” Owen paused, sashimi halfway to his mouth and he gave Jin a wry look.

“Thanks for that image,” he said before popping the raw fish into his mouth and continuing to chew.

“Anytime,” Jin said. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch, watching Owen. “You should drink all your tea, too. It’ll energize you a bit.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Owen said, dutifully taking a few sips of the bitter brew. “Ugh. I don’t know how you stand this stuff.”

“Irene always made me drink it when I was young,” Jin said. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and smiled at Owen. “I hated it at first, so she’d add some honey to make it less bitter. I guess I just got used to it over time. Now it reminds me of being a kid.”

“You know what reminds me of being a kid? Chips,” Owen said, looking longingly at the cellophane bag.

“Nope,” Jin said, shaking his head. “Not on my watch.”

“You are officially no fun,” Owen said, popping the last of the sashimi in his mouth. He picked up the thermos and grimaced, then started chugging it down. He shuddered as he finished and set it aside.

“And yet you drink cocktails like nobody’s business,” Jin said dryly.

“Hey, don’t you knock Hayden’s cocktails,” Owen said, screwing the top off of the bodigizer. “What I wouldn’t give for one of those right now.” He brought the container to his lips and started to swallow it. When he finished, he looked at Jin and asked, “How can that be made of chemicals and still taste better than that nasty tea?”

“Oh, quit being a baby,” Jin said, swatting his shoulder. “You break one measly ankle and you start acting like a four-year old.”

“Oh, yeah?” Owen asked. Without warning, he quickly brought his weight down on Jin, pinning the smaller man under him and grinning down at him. “Would a four-year old do this?” He brought his lips to Jin’s, kissing the doctor deeply.

Jin let out a groan as Owen’s lips met his and Owen’s powerful body pressed his down into the cushions of the couch. e closed his eyes and kissed Owen back, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to dart together, intertwining as the two gave in to their desire.

Owen pulled back slightly, stroking Jin’s cheek. “Goddess, I missed you,” he said, looking into Jin’s eyes. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. I think it’s the only thing that’s keeping me sane.”

“Oh, come on, nobody ever died from having to spend two weeks on bed rest,” Jin said. He allowed a smile to break across his own face. “But I missed you, too, and I’ve been thinking about you a lot, too. Whenever I have the time, I start thinking back to… you know.”

“No, what do I know?” Owen asked, grinning mischievously down at Jin. He started to adjust his position, then grimaced. “Ow – back. Damn it, that hurts.” He rolled back off of Jin and started rubbing at his back.

“How long have you been on the couch for?” Jin asked, pushing back up into a sitting position.

“Since I woke up,” Owen said. “I mean, besides going to the bathroom and all that.”

“Still, that’s what – ten hours at least?” Jin asked. “You need to stretch your muscles out a bit.” Owen let out a noncommittal noise. “Come on,” Jin said, starting to help Owen up. “Let’s get you in a hot bath. Hot water will help your muscle aches and we can prop your ankle up outside the tub.”

“Fine,” Owen said, grasping for his crutch. Jin quickly picked it up and helped Owen put it under his armpit. “Thanks,” he said, gloomily making his way toward the bathroom. “Can’t even get across the room without help.”

“It happens to the best of us,” Jin said, following Owen. He flicked the bathroom light on and turned the faucet knobs on the tub, checking the temperature of the water as it flowed out. “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“If you say so, doctor,” Owen said, a small smile on his face. He hobbled over toward the tub and sat down on the edge, pulling his shirt off. Jin smiled, admiring the view as Owen stretched out his muscular arms.

“Now the pants,” Jin said, helping Owen pull off the loose cotton sweatpants and being careful not to catch them on the cast. Owen sat naked on the edge of the tub, looking down as it began to fill with steaming water.

“So, how do we go about doing this?” he asked, looking back up at Jin. “You said absolutely don’t get the cast wet under any circumstances.”

“Leave your right leg outside the tub and just settle in,” Jin said, pulling up his sleeves. “Haven’t you been taking baths all this time?”

“Grandpa won’t let me do anything other than a sponge bath,” Owen griped. “I hardly feel like I’m getting clean at all.”

“Well, tell him I said this is fine, as long as you’re propping your leg up,” Jin said. “Come on, now.” He put his hands under Owen’s arms and helped Owen slide slowly into the hot water. Owen took in a quick breath through his teeth, then his muscles relaxed as he slipped into the bath.

“Oh, man,” he said, resting his head back and closing his eyes. “I didn’t even realize how much I missed this.”

“Feel better now?” Jin asked, smiling.

“Yeah, think I’m just gonna stay here for a week or so,” Owen said, sliding further into the water. As he did so, Jin’s eyes appreciatively scanned his body. Even soft, Owen’s dick was impressive and his muscles glistened under the thin wet veneer of the tub. Jin picked up a bar of soap from the side of the tub and started to run it under the water, then lather it up. He began to rub at Owen’s pecs, massaging in as he cleaned.

“Shiiiit, that’s good,” Owen groaned. “Ahhh, Jin, that’s just what I needed.” He began letting out small groans of contentment as Jin continued washing his body.

“Anything for a patient,” Jin said, smiling slyly. He moved the soap down to Owen’s abs, sliding it up and down and applying increasing pressure. Owen’s thin mat of body hair was starting to darken as it got wetter and turn from reddish brown to a dark brunette.

“Now, let’s get your hair,” Jin said, putting the soap aside and cupping his hands in the water. He gently let it into Owen’s hair, then picked up a shampoo bottle and started lathering Owen’s hair, giving him a gentle scalp massage at the same time.

“You know, I’m going to want you to keep doing this even after the cast is off,” Owen said through his light purring moans.

“Hmm,” Jin said, working his fingers into Owen’s thick hair. “I think we might be able to come to some sort of agreement on that. Keep your eyes closed.” He picked up another couple handfuls of water and began rinsing Owen’s hair. Owen settled back into the tub, eyes closed and breathing slowly and deeply as his body relaxed for what felt like the first time since he and Jin had been together.

Jin turned off the water, letting Owen sit in the hot bath. “Are you feeling better now?”

“Much,” Owen said. He rolled his head from one side to the other. “I almost feel like myself again.”

“Good,” Jin said, his hand slipping into the water. “Just lie there and relax.” His hand closed around Owen’s semi-hard dick and began slowly stroking it underwater. Owen let out a longer, deeper moan as Jin’s slick hand began to work over his member.

“Ahhhh, ahh, Jin,” Owen whimpered, bucking his hips slightly as Jin slowly worked him to a full stiffness. “I wanted this so bad. I didn’t think I’d get it before –”

“Shhh,” Jin said, putting a finger to Owen’s lips as he continued to work Owen’s shaft up and down, keeping a steady pressure and working it slowly but with deliberation. He replaced his finger with his own lips and the two men began kissing more intently as Jin began working Owen up.

“Ahhh,” Owen moaned again as Jin pulled his lips away. “I’ve been thinking about you… every night… when I do this to myself,” he moaned. “You’re all I can think about.”

Jin felt his heart beating faster as he let his grip get slightly tighter around Owen’s member. “Well, then I guess I should make this worth the wait,” he said. He started to increase his pace as Owen’s moans became closer together and more desperate.

Owen’s breathing became quicker and shallower and he began squirming as Jin continued working over his erection. The warmth of the water, the tightness of Jin’s hand and his own growing passion for the doctor were all serving to push him over the edge. He let out a low whine of pleasure, opening his eyes and looking at Jin.

“Jin… Jin, you’re gonna make me –” Owen groaned out from between clenched teeth as he began bucking his hips in the tub. Soapy water started to splash out over the sides, soaking Jin’s coat and pants but he continued the blissful agony for Owen.

“Go for it,” Jin whispered, leaning in close to Owen’s ear. “I want to make you scream.”

Owen, taking his instructions clearly, tilted his head back and let out a bellow as he felt his orgasm rip through his body. Long strands of cum shot from his dick into the air before falling back down into the water. Feeling completely spent, Owen let his body drop back into the tub, his eyes slightly open and his breathing still heavy.

“I… think I needed that,” he panted, letting out a small laugh.

“I’m guessing you did,” Jin said, starting to take his coat off. “Now, let’s get you out of there. Don’t want you to turn into a raisin, now do we?”

*

Irene nodded her head slightly and looked up into the wizard’s shocked face.

“That would be more or less what I had expected, thank you,” she said, opening her purse and laying down the agreed-upon payment.

“I – I mean, thank you,” the wizard said, picking it up with a slightly trembling hand. “I apologize, I didn’t realize the visual images would be so… clear.”

Irene smiled. “Nonsense. I came to you because I expected confirmation of what I was suspecting. I’ll be on my way now.” She got up and made her way to the door, stepping outside and shutting it behind her.

The wizard slumped back in his chair, quickly working at his pants to unleash the erection within. He quickly started stroking it, letting out small groans as he did. He hadn’t had any reason to think the handsome blacksmith’s apprentice and the stern town doctor had any interest in other men, nor that their coupling would be – well, would be so bloody _hot_ , for lack of a better word.

The wizard allowed himself a few louder groans as he worked his shaft back and forth. He rarely felt the desires of the flesh like the human residents of Harmonica Town, but when he did, he had to release his passion urgently. His gaze turned back into the crystal ball, tensely stroking his erection as he did so.

*

Jin helped Owen onto the bed and rolled him onto his stomach. He shucked off his wet pants and let his underwear drop away as well, then climbed on top of Owen and began kneading at his lover’s tense muscles. Owen let out a deep, appreciative moan as Jin worked him over.

“You’re spoiling me tonight,” he mumbled into the pillow as Jin pressed down into him, working the soreness out of his back.

“You’ve had a rough week,” Jin said, smiling. He reached over to his bag and pulled out a bottle of massage oil. He felt his own erection straining at him as he worked Owen’s lower back. The deep groans Owen was making kept turning Jin on all the more, but he kept from stroking himself – he had plans for that.

Owen felt himself relaxing fully into the bed as Jin worked over his muscles. He had never fully received a deep massage like this and it was doing wonders not only on his soreness from lying around all day, but on some long-term muscle aches that he had simply come to accept as a part of his physical lifestyle. “Man, your hands are magic,” he groaned as Jin continued working him over. “They teach you this in medical school?”

“Not exactly,” Jin said, moving down to Owen’s well-defined butt. He poured some more massage oil into his hands and started working Owen’s glutes. “But we do learn what feels good – not too hard to put it into practice.”

Owen’s groans deepened as Jin massaged his muscular ass. “Awww, Jin, that’s just the right spot,” he groaned.

“Well, you say that now,” Jin said, allowing some of the massage oil to drip between Owen’s cheeks. “But I think there’s something you might enjoy more.” He started to massage around Owen’s hole and Owen’s groans went from physical relief to more animalistic.

“Huh… so that’s what your plan was?” Owen asked. He let out a long groan as Jin started working a finger inside. “That’s… hardly… fair,” he whimpered out as Jin began working his hole over.

“You haven’t seen anything yet,” Jin said, grinning as he began to slowly rub Owen’s prostate. Owen’s moans started to become more intense and high-pitched as Jin began expertly massaging his most erogenous zone.

“Awwwww, aww, Jin, what are you – ahhhhh – don’t stop. Don’t stop,” Owen panted as he felt his body starting to flush with pleasure. He had had his ass played with before and every once in a blue moon been topped, but he’d never experienced anything like this. His hips began moving back and forth as Jin increased the pressure on his prostate, working Owen’s pleasure spot without stopping.

“You like this?” Jin asked, a hint of tease in his voice.

“I need it… I need it,” Owen panted. He let out a long groan as Jin withdrew his finger. “Jin, please – please don’t tease me. Put it back, put it back.”

“Okay,” Jin said, positioning himself carefully. He spread Owen’s cheeks. “Here it comes.” He started to press his carefully-lubed dick inside of Owen. He could tell from Owen’s tightness that the other man didn’t have much experience bottoming and he wanted this to feel good for both of them.

Owen let out a long, guttural groan as Jin pressed inside him. “Yeaaaaaaah, that’s it,” he growled as Jin filled him up. Jin pressed his hips fully forward, burying himself inside of Owen and letting out a moan himself as Owen’s warm ass yielded to him. 

Owen pressed his cheek against the pillow, moaning as Jin began to pull back and then push inside of him. The only times he had been topped were by guys his size or bigger. Jin’s dick was smaller and his body much slimmer and shorter than Owen’s, but he moved expertly, pressing expertly into Owen with every thrust. Owen felt Jin’s stomach pressing against the small of his back and Jin wrapped his arms around Owen’s broad shoulders as he would pull back slowly and then thrust in rapidly. The movements were causing the warmth Owen felt during his prostate massage to spread throughout every part of his body – including to his dick, which was now almost painfully hard and rubbing against the sheets underneath Owen.

“Fuck me… oh, goddess, Jin, fuck me,” Owen begged. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, a moan coming out every time Jin shoved his dick deep inside.

Jin felt sweat breaking out on his brow as he worked Owen over. Whether he topped or bottomed, Jin liked to be the one in control, and it was turning him on more than he could ever remember feeling the powerfully muscled Owen submitting completely to him. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer with Owen’s tight warmth surrounding him and the whimpers of pleasure that Owen was making.

“I’m getting close,” Jin warned Owen as he felt the familiar sensations coursing through his abdomen. “I’m not going to stop.”

“Keep going, keep going, please,” Owen begged. He let out a long whimper as Jin continued thrusting powerfully into him. Owen managed to work a hand underneath himself and started stroking his cock, knowing he would be close behind Jin.

“Yeah… yeah… here it comes!” Jin said. He thrust fully into Owen and let out a cry as he felt the force of his orgasm overpower him. His dick erupted, shooting deep into Owen. Owen’s whimpering continued as he felt Jin’s load shooting into him. He quickly brought himself to a second orgasm, letting out a long yell as he shot all over the sheets.

Jin slowly pulled himself out of Owen and came to rest on the bed next to him. Owen carefully rolled onto his side and enveloped Jin in his muscular arms.

“Please tell me… we can keep doing this… after this stupid cast comes off,” Owen said through heavy breaths. Jin laughed and leaned forward, kissing Owen.

“I insist on it,” he said. He nuzzled up close to Owen and closed his eyes. “But for now, let’s just enjoy this.”

“Yeah,” Owen said, kissing Jin’s forehead and closing his own eyes. “Besides, I’m pretty sure I can’t move.”

*

“Unnnnh,” the wizard groaned as he shot his load all over his shirt. He closed his eyes, his breathing heavy. It had been a good number of years since he had felt the need to pleasure himself and this was well worth the wait. He reached for a cloth to start cleaning him up. After he got most of his load off of his front, he reached over to pick up his crystal ball, then quirked his head as he watched Owen and Jin lying together in each other’s arms.

_Humans,_ he thought, shaking his head. _Such strange creatures and yet so compelling at the same time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the second of what will most likely be a four-chapter story, and you can probably expect the next chapter up sometime within a week to a week and a half. I’d love to hear your thoughts, even if it’s just a quick note. Looking forward to hearing from you!


	3. Medical Release

A cool breeze swept into the Choral Clinic as the door opened. Jin heard a slight tinkle from the bell over the door as a set of footsteps entered. He turned around in his chair, offering a smile at the shy, blue-haired woman who entered.

“Hi, Candace,” he said. “How can I help you?”

“Hello, Dr. Jin,” Candace said. “I th-think I may be coming down with a cold.”

“Well, that’s not uncommon when the seasons change,” Jin said, motioning for her to have a seat on the exam bed. “Let’s take a look at your vital signs and see if anything stands out.”

Candace walked over to the bed, drawing her blue and white sweater closer around her shoulders as Jin sat down in front of her.

“All right,” Jin said, putting on a pair of gloves and picking up a tongue depressor. “Open and say ‘ahh.’”

“Ahh,” Candace obliged. Jin started examining the back of her throat.

“So, what makes you think you’re getting a cold?” he asked.

“Weww, I’b fee’ing –” Candace began.

Jin chuckled. “You can wait until after you put your tongue back,” he told her.

“Thowwy.”

Jin finished looking at the back of Candace’s throat and removed the depressor. “Okay, going to check in your nose and ears now. Tell me what your symptoms are.”

“I’m more tired than usual,” Candace said, turning her head as Jin shone the light in her left ear. “I don’t quite feel like myself. Grandma and Luna told me that I’ve been sluggish in the shop lately as well. It’s taking me longer to finish orders.”

“Okay,” Jin said. “But no coughing, sneezing, pressure in your head or sinuses?”

“Not really, just tiredness,” Candace said.

“Very good,” Jin said as he finished his exam. “I’ll take your temperature and your pulse now. My guess is you don’t have anything, but we’ll check just to be sure.”

“Thank you,” Candace said. Jin stuck a thermometer under her tongue and took her hand, feeling her wrist and eyeing his watch as he counted her pulse.

“All right, your pulse is normal,” he said. The thermometer beeped and Jin removed it from Candace’s mouth, checking it. “And your temperature is completely normal as well. I don’t think you have a cold, you’re probably just overworked and exhausted.”

“But I have to work,” Candace said. “What can I do about that?”

“Well, talk to Shelly and Luna about it,” Jin said, pulling out his prescription pad. He scribbled down a single word on it and handed it over to her. Candace looked at it and raised her head, looking confused.

“You’re giving me a prescription for a vacation?” she asked.

“You can’t wear yourself out, Candace,” Jin said, sitting back in his chair. “You’re not doing anyone any good if you don’t take care of yourself. If you keep going like this, your body will get worn down to the point where you really _will_ get sick, and then it’ll take a lot longer for you to recover than a few days off will. Go relax – do some fishing, visit some friends, take time for yourself. That’s the best thing you can do right now. If Shelly or Luna have a problem with that, tell them to come see me.”

“All – all right, I will,” Candace said, slowly standing. “Thank you, Dr. Jin.”

“Of course,” Jin said, standing and walking with her to the door. “Feel better soon.”

“I will, thank you,” Candace said. She stepped outside, wincing a bit at the cold autumn air, and Jin closed the door behind her.

“Very sensible advice, Dr. Jin,” Irene said from behind the counter. She put her hands behind her back as she looked at her grandson. “It’s very important not to be burnt out, even when you love your work.”

“Mmm, yes,” Jin said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Irene had been acting suspiciously cheery lately, something Jin was wary about. He loved his grandmother, of course, but she had always been a stern figure, rarely given to wide smiles and displays of affection.

“Almost time to close,” Irene said, looking up at the clock. She glanced back down at the appointment book. “Only one more patient today – Owen is getting his cast off, yes?”

“Yes, he is,” Jin said. Despite himself, he heard a sunny note in his voice. He cleared his throat. “I’m sure he’s ready to get that taken off after four weeks.”

“Of course,” Irene said. She closed the appointment book and stood up, stretching her back. “Perhaps I might leave a bit early, then. I’m sure you won’t need any help just in removing a cast.”

“Not particularly,” Jin said, mentally suppressing a cheer. “I’m sure I can handle it.”

“Indeed,” Irene said. She stepped from behind the counter and picked up her shawl, pulling it around her shoulders. She stepped up toward Jin and reached up, gently kissing his cheek.

Jin couldn’t help the look of surprise on his face. “What was that for?” he asked.

Irene smiled at Jin. “Jin, surely you don’t think you can pull the wool over my eyes this long. I raised you from a little boy and I can tell when something – or someone – is making you happy,” she said.

Jin swallowed hard. “I… don’t understand,” he said.

“Of course you do,” Irene said, chuckling. “You couldn’t be more obvious if you set yourself on fire. I know you have feelings for Owen. My only hope is that he returns them for you.”

Jin felt his legs going weak and he quickly sat down in one of the patient chairs. He looked up at his grandmother, hands shaking a bit. How – how long have you known?”

“I suspected as much after the first night Owen spent over here at the clinic,” Irene said, sitting down across from him. “Then when you jumped at the chance to make a house call, I suspected even further. You’ve been back on Castanet for three years now and I’ve never once heard you offer to make a house call. What is it you usually say? ‘If I have to go out, that’s denying anybody who might need me and won’t know where to find me’?”

Jin put his head in his hands. “I didn’t – I didn’t mean for this to happen, grandmother,” he said. “I didn’t intend – I mean, with a patient? I swore an oath.”

“Pish,” Irene said. “Everyone on the island is your patient. Did you intend to stay completely detached from everyone the rest of your natural life and never pursue happiness?”

“I – maybe. I don’t know,” Jin said. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I thought that maybe something might happen to change… all that.” He looked up at Irene. “Maybe it has.”

Irene put her hand on Jin’s knee. “I am very proud of you, grandson,” she said. “You’ve accomplished much and achieved great success. I know of nobody who works harder or more tirelessly than you. But you can’t live your life only living a life of the mind. You’re still human and your heart will want what it wants.”

Jin felt a few hot tears sting at the back of his eyes and he quickly blinked them back. “What should I do, then?” he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“Love,” Irene said, a smile widening on her face. “Love with all your heart and if it is meant to be, your love will be returned.” She removed her hand from Jin’s knee and opened her purse. She pulled out a small, turquoise wrapped candy, handing it over to Jin. “You remember how I used to give you these as a little boy?”

Jin looked down at the candy and smiled. “Mint. My favorite,” he said. He looked up at her. “Whenever I felt like I couldn’t do something, you told me I could have a candy if I managed to do it.”

“And I think perhaps this time you already have,” Irene said. Jin closed his hand around the candy, hearing the cellophane crinkle as he did so.

“I’m scared,” he said. “This is something that’s just… so new. I don’t know what to expect.”

“That’s understandable,” Irene said, closing her purse. “But Owen is a good man. Has he been anything but forthright with you all this time?”

“No,” Jin said, looking up at her. “He’s been... he’s been wonderful. We’ve made each other very happy.” Irene raised an eyebrow. “Not like that,” Jin quickly clarified. “Well… I mean, a little – tell me I am not having this conversation,” he groaned, putting his hands to his head.

Irene chuckled and got up, moving to Jin and putting her frail arms around him. “You deserve happiness, grandson,” she said. “Don’t let this chance pass.”

Jin closed his eyes and hugged Irene back. “Thank you,” he said. “Thank you for – everything.”

“Of course,” Irene said, smoothing back his hair. They both looked up as the bell over the door jangled and quickly pulled away from each other.

“Hey, doc!” Owen cheerfully called out as Ramsey finished pulling the door open. He grinned at Jin and slowly made his way inside on crutches. “Ready to get this off!”

“I bet you are,” Jin said, putting his glasses back on and smiling. Ramsey stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“I’ve been on him, Dr. Jin,” Ramsey said, dusting his hands off. “He keeps wanting to push himself and I told him that he has to wait.”

“Waiting’s over, I want to get back to walking without these things,” Owen said, hobbling over to the patient bed and sitting down.

“You’re going to take it easy still for a few days,” Ramsey said sternly. “I’m keeping an eye on you.”

“Ramsey,” Irene said, walking over toward him. “It’s such a lovely day and the cast removal will take some time. Won’t you take me for a walk? I’m sure Dr. Jin will take very good care of Owen and will make sure he gets home all right.” Ramsey looked to Jin, a question in his eyes.

Jin nodded. “Yes, this will be at least an hour to get it off and go through all the aftercare,” he said. “I can walk him back home afterward. No point in you sitting around and being bored.”

“Well, I suppose,” Ramsey said, allowing Irene to slip her arm into his. She started guiding him toward the door.

“Have fun, you two!” Owen called, waving from the bed. Jin walked over toward Owen and they both watched as the door closed. The second it did, Owen grabbed Jin’s face and kissed him deeply, moaning against Jin’s mouth.

Jin let out a moan as well as Owen’s tongue started to slide into his mouth, playing with Jin’s own. He broke the kiss and smiled at Owen. “First things first,” he said, pulling out the small cast saw. “Let’s get this off and make sure you’re healing all right.”

“Be quick about it,” Owen said, leaning back on the bed and putting his arms behind his head. “I’ve got some plans for you tonight.”

Jin smiled and sat down, grateful for the loose pants that were hiding his growing excitement. He turned the saw on and started cutting into the thick cast.

“So everything’s been going well? You’ve been eating well, staying off the cast unless absolutely necessary?” he asked Owen.

“Yes, mother, I’ve been doing all that,” Owen said, sticking out his tongue. “Come on, hurry up.”

Jin removed the saw and looked up at Owen. “I don’t have to do this, you know. I could tell you that you need it on a couple more weeks.”

“I will kill you until you are dead,” Owen said. Jin laughed and continued cutting the cast off.

“And you haven’t noticed any weakness when you’ve been using the crutches? Everything seems fine?” he asked.

“So far so good,” Owen said. “Just trying to keep my leg steady and not use it unless I have to.”

“Good,” Jin said as he moved the saw further down the cast. “Now I don’t want you to be concerned, but you might see some atrophy when the cast comes off. You haven’t been using your leg muscles at all, so they’ll probably have shrunk a bit. That also means you shouldn’t jump right back into physical activity – give it a few days while your leg and ankle readjust.”

“Aww, you’re no fun,” Owen said. “I’ve been cooped up for a month and you’re telling me I have to sit around for a while longer?”

“You don’t have to sit around, you should be able to walk fine,” Jin said. “But sports are out for at least two weeks and going to work for about a week and a half. Once you can fully move around again without any impediment, you should be good to go.”

“Fine,” Owen groused. “At least I can get out and get some sun before winter. I still can’t believe I missed most of the summer.”

“It happens,” Jin said.

“Yeah, but summer’s my favorite season,” Owen said. “I missed the Summer Festival and I spent my birthday on the couch by myself.”

“Ramsey and Chloe didn’t do anything for your birthday?” Jin asked, looking up at Owen.

“Oh, sure they did,” Owen said wryly. “Ramsey asked Chloe what my favorite treat was and she said chocolate bananas, which is hers.”

Jin chuckled. “And you don’t like sweets, right?”

“Can’t stand them,” Owen said. “It was the same thing with Luke when we were growing up. Every year on his birthday he always wanted chocolate bananas. I always used to excuse myself before dessert was served. I’d say that Ramsey wanted me home by a certain time or something.”

Jin laughed. “Poor Owen,” he said. “Well, what would you like? My treat.”

Owen’s eyes lit up. “I want a cocktail. Don’t really care what type, but I desperately need something to drink.”

“All right, once this is off and I go over the aftercare with you, we can go over to the bar and get you a drink,” Jin said. He moved the saw down toward the end of the cast and finished making his cut. “Okay, this’ll take a minute to get off, so just hold still.”

“If I had a dollar…” Owen teased.

“Hush, you,” Jin said, starting to peel off the hardened layers of plaster. After a few minutes, he managed to get the last of the cast off and started carefully washing Owen’s leg with saline.

“Wow, that is one hell of a farmer’s tan,” Owen grimaced, looking at his pale white leg. “I haven’t been that pale since – well, since I came back here to help Ramsey out.”

“It’s been completely shut out from the sun,” Jin said, rubbing Owen’s leg with a warm washcloth to get the last of the cast residue off. “It should come back slowly, but you’ll want to wear sunblock if you’re exposing it so you don’t burn.”

“In autumn? You have lived on Castanet before, haven’t you?” Owen asked, chuckling. “I couldn’t get a sunburn right now if I wore a Speedo made of aluminum foil.”

“That… is quite an image,” Jin said, momentarily stopping his cleaning of Owen’s leg. Owen grinned down at him.

“Oh, you’d like that, huh?” Owen asked.

“I admit nothing,” Jin said, smiling to himself as he finished rinsing Owen’s leg. “Okay. Let’s see if we can get you up and walking on this. If you feel weak or like you might fall at any time, let me know and I’ll guide you back over to the bed.”

Owen climbed off the bed and stood up, testing his weight on his legs carefully. He smiled at Jin. “I think it’s okay.”

“Great,” Jin said. “Let’s try walking to the wall and back.” Owen took a few steps gingerly, then relaxed and started walking normally.

“It’s… good. Feels like normal,” he said.

“Terrific. It does look like it’s healed nicely,” Jin said. He motioned for Owen to sit back on the bed. After Owen did so, Jin picked up the right leg and said, “Now I want you to flex your foot slowly back and forth. Let me know if you feel any pain.”

Owen carefully started moving his foot back and forth, keeping an eye on it. He shook his head. “Don’t feel anything out of the ordinary.”

“Well, it looks like you’ve made a remarkable recovery,” Jin said, pulling Owen’s patient chart off his desk and jotting some notes down in it. “I don’t see any real concerns here. You do need to be careful. Nothing strenuous for the first couple of weeks – no running, nothing that could risk a reinjury.”

“Nothing strenuous?” Owen asked, a sly grin appearing on his face. “You mean like no… exercise at all?”

“Mild exercise is fine,” Jin said, finishing his note. “In fact, it’s good to help your leg get back to full strength, but-” he looked up and saw Owen’s expression. A similar smile appeared on Jin’s face. “Well. There is that, but as long as you’re careful…”

“As long as I’m careful or as long as _we’re_ careful?” Owen asked, sliding closer to the edge of the bed.

Jin closed the folder and set it down on the desk. “I’m the healthcare professional here, Owen. I’m always careful,” he said, rolling his chair closer to the bed.

“Are you, doctor?” Owen asked, reaching out and cupping Jin’s chin in it. “Because some of what I’ve seen you do has seemed a little risky. Particularly given your patient’s physical condition.”

Jin grabbed the sides of Owen’s face, looking him dead in the eyes. “Shut up,” he said before he launched himself at Owen, pinning the larger man to the bed and pressing his lips roughly against Owen’s.

Owen let out a murmur of surprise and appreciation, wrapping his large, muscular arms around Jin and kissing back. Jin broke the kiss and sat up, pulling his white coat off and tossing his glasses to the side before he moved back to kissing Owen. Owen reached down and started pulling Jin’s shirt off. Jin reluctantly broke their kiss long enough to raise his arms and allow Owen to pull his shirt up over his head. Owen tossed the purple garment to the side and shucked off his own jacket, beginning to unbutton his dark blue shirt.

Jin started working from the other end of Owen’s shirt, looking up at Owen with annoyance. “You knew what we were going to be up to tonight and you chose one with thirty-four buttons on it?” he asked.

“Hey, it’s my favorite shirt this time of year,” Owen said. He finished with the last button and quickly pulled it off, sitting up and putting his arms around Jin, kissing his lover deeply as their bare chests pressed against each other.

Jin shivered as his bare skin came into contact with Owen’s. He put his arms around Owen, snaking his tongue into Owen’s mouth and entangling it with Owen’s.

Owen reached down and began tugging at Jin’s cotton pants, pushing them down as best he could while still kissing Jin. Jin helped Owen, starting to wiggle out of his pants and finally kicking them off. He unfastened Owen’s pants and pulled the zipper down, reaching inside and grabbing Owen’s thick member.

Owen let out a hiss of pleasure as Jin’s hand closed around his erection. “Yeaaah,” he whispered as Jin began stroking up and down. “Ahhh, Jin, I missed this. I want this all the time now, you and me…”

Jin’s heart leapt in his chest and he kissed Owen deeply again. “I want that, too,” he whispered back. “You’re all I want now.”

Owen let out a deep, guttural growl and he wrapped his arms around Jin, then turned around on the bed, pinning Jin to it. He started kissing his way down Jin’s neck, pausing at Jin’s small, hard nipples and licking the tight buds. Jin groaned as Owen did so, arcing his neck back and digging his nails into Owen’s back. Jin liked control – control of his life, control of his schedule, and control during sex, but Owen was making him feel so good that he was starting to slowly give in to his pleasure.

Owen trailed his tongue down Jin’s stomach, finally engulfing Jin’s erection in his mouth and starting to suck on it. Jin let out whimpers of pleasure and twisted his fingers in Owen’s thick auburn hair.

“Yessss, please, that feels so good,” Jin groaned as Owen’s hot mouth worked him over. Owen pushed his pants down and stepped out of them as he continued to suck up and down Jin’s shaft. He stroked himself, going from a semi-hard to a hard state in a matter of a few seconds.

“Owen… I want you in me,” Jin groaned. “I want it in.”

Owen removed his mouth from Jin’s dick and grinned up at him. “Where’s the lube?” Jin grasped at a nearby drawer, pulling out a small container of petroleum jelly. Owen opened it and began to lube himself up.

Jin dipped into the jar and began to finger his hole, preparing it for the invader that was about to take it. He finished and tucked his hands under his knees, lifting his legs up and exposing his hole to Owen. “I’m ready,” he said, staring Owen in the eyes.

“So am I,” Owen said, stepping up onto the bed and positioning himself at Jin’s entrance. As he slowly started to push in, both men let out involuntary groans, Owen at the feel of Jin’s tight warmth and Jin at the sensation of Owen filling him up completely. Owen continued to push forward in one slow, solid movement until his pubes came to rest against Jin’s ass.

Jin’s eyes rolled backward as Owen filled him completely. He hadn’t been so willing to give control over to a partner in a very long time, but there was something about Owen’s complete transparency that made Jin feel he could trust him. He breathed shallowly, starting to stroke himself as Owen began pulling back out and then in slowly.

“Let me know when you feel like you’re ready to take it a little faster,” Owen said, a sheen of sweat starting to break out on his forehead. He had been wanting to take Jin like this ever since their first encounter some four weeks ago, but that thrice-damned cast had kept him from doing everything to his lover that he’d wanted.

“I’m ready,” Jin said between short gasps of air. “Give it to me. I want it.”

Owen pulled back almost all the way and pushed in hard, causing Jin to let out a cry of pleasure. Owen increased his pace, pumping into Jin and breathing heavily as he felt his passion increasing. He loved to see his partner surrendering entirely to their joining and knew Jin, despite his uptight, professional demeanor, would be brought to a peak of ecstasy if Owen could get him to fully let go.

“Ahh – ahh – ahh – ahh,” Jin kept groaning as Owen pushed further and further into him. Owen’s muscular arms pressed underneath Jin, pushing their bodies even closer together. Jin’s eyes were barely open, registering Owen’s handsome, chiseled features and hardly able to process the feelings his body was experiencing.

“If you… like that… you’ll love this,” Owen said. Without warning, he pulled his arms back, pushing up into a standing position and carrying Jin with him. Jin let out a cry of surprise as Owen, never pulling out of his ass, brought him up into his arms. Jin instinctively grasped his arms around Owen’s neck.

“Owen… ahhh… be careful…” Jin groaned. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“I won’t,” Owen said. He put his forehead against Jin’s, looking deep into his lover’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”

Jin breathed heavily a few times before giving a small nod.

“Say it,” Owen said.

“I… I trust you,” Jin said. His arms tightened around Owen. “I trust you. Now don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

Owen took the invitation and started bucking his hips, driving himself into and out of Jin as Jin’s moaning became more desperate and high-pitched. The doctor had never dreamed he could experience sensations like the ones surging through his entire being. As he surrendered further and further to Owen’s embrace and the sensation of Owen’s raging erection inside of him, Jin felt his inhibitions slipping away and his body surrendering to the unadulterated pleasure.

Owen continued to pump into and out of Jin, his pleasure increasing with each thrust. He had always wanted to try this with someone before, but it had never seemed the right moment – with Jin, though, everything seemed right. Owen felt his balls beginning to tighten up and knew that his orgasm wouldn’t be far away.

“Fuck, Jin, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Owen breathed, sweat dripping from his forehead onto Jin in his arms. “You’re making me crazy – I can’t hold back much more.” 

“Fuck me,” Jin moaned. “Ahhh, ahhh, fuck me, please. Shoot it in me. I need it, Owen. I need all of you in me, please.” Jin was so stimulated that he knew it wouldn’t be long for him either. He gripped onto Owen tighter and let his head fall back, his mouth open agape.

Owen let out a growl and pounded fiercely into Jin a last few times. His growl turned into a roar of pleasure as he felt his ejaculation rage through him. Owen felt like he was emptying his entire self into Jin as he shot one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had in his entire life, shot after shot after shot, deep into Jin.

“Ahh, ahhhhh,” Jin cried out as he felt Owen shooting inside of him. He grabbed a hold of his own dick and with a few short strokes brought himself to a fierce orgasm, shooting all over Owen’s chest and his own torso.

Exhausted, Owen barely managed to turn his back to the bed and collapse backward onto it, lying down and breathing heavily. His chest hair was matted in sweat and his entire face shone with exertion. Jin slowly slid off of Owen’s softening dick and collapsed on the bed next to his lover. Jin put his arm around Owen and rested his head on Owen’s chest, hearing Owen’s rapid heartbeat. Owen put his arms around Jin and held him close, kissing the doctor on the top of the head.

“That… was… so irresponsible of you, I can’t even believe it,” Jin managed to get out. Owen laughed wearily.

“Hey, I didn’t hear you complaining about it at the time,” he said, grinning down at Jin. “Besides, you said light exercise was good for me.”

“That was… _not_ light exercise,” Jin said, swatting at Owen’s shoulder. “Not that I didn’t enjoy it. But you have to be careful.”

“I will be, scout’s honor,” Owen said, holding up three fingers on one hand. “But I needed that bad and I’m guessing you did, too.” He grinned playfully. “You’re not so bad for an old guy.”

“The hell do you mean, _old_?” Jin asked, pushing up on one elbow. “I’m only thirty-two, you dick. What are you, twenty-eight?”

“Twenty-five,” Owen said, still grinning. “Think you’re robbing the cradle a bit, doc.”

“Oh, bite me,” Jin said, but he wasn’t able to keep the grin from his face. “You’re the one who was telling me he couldn’t stop thinking about me and you’re the one who started all this. Maybe you have father issues.”

Owen laughed and encompassed Jin in his arms, kissing him. “You’re right, it’s all my fault,” he said. “But hey, we’ve had a pretty good time together, haven’t we?”

“Yes, we have,” Jin said, nuzzling against Owen’s cheek. “But you still have to take things easy. No more crazy acrobatic sex for a couple weeks.”

“Fine,” Owen said. “What about regular old sex?”

“Oh, I think I can give you a medical release for that,” Jin said, smiling.

Owen stretched out his back and looked up at the darkening windows. “Barely six p.m. and it’s already getting dark,” he sighed. “I’m still mad I didn’t get my summer.”

“Maybe you should take a trip,” Jin suggested. “Toucan Island’s still beautiful this time of year. A little swimming and sunbathing would probably go a long way toward fighting off the winter blues.”

“That’s an idea,” Owen said, suddenly brightening. “Hey, actually, that’s a really good idea. You said I wasn’t able to go back to work for at least a week, right?”

“Right,” Jin said, looking up at him with a smile. “And that way you won’t be moping around at the blacksmith’s watching the weather girl for hours on end anymore.”

Owen was clearly starting to get excited about the idea of his vacation. “Yeah… I think I’m gonna do it.” He looked to Jin. “And you’ll come with me, right?”

Jin blinked. “Owen, I’m running this clinic. I can’t just pack up and go for a week,” he said. “And I couldn’t leave Irene alone here – what if something happened to someone and there was an emergency and I was gone?”

“Oh, come on,” Owen said. “This is Harmonica Town. How much trouble can they possibly get into while you’re gone? Besides, Irene can handle it just fine. She was here by herself for years while you were off at school and anything that happened, she could deal with.”

Jin started considering the possibility. He hadn’t been to Toucan Island since he was little and he had been thinking about taking some time off before Owen broke his ankle – before all of this turned his world upside down. The prospect of an entire week of sunlit beaches, relaxation, and spending time with his new lover seemed almost too good to be true.

“Okay… when are we going?” he asked Owen. Owen grinned and hugged Jin close to him.

“Whenever you want. Tomorrow? Monday? I just need to pack a bag,” Owen said.

“You do know that if we both mysteriously go off to Toucan Island for a week, pretty much everybody in town is going to know what’s going on between us,” Jin said.

“I don’t care,” Owen said, lifting Jin’s chin up and looking him in the eyes. “I don’t care who knows. I just want this – whatever this is – to last. And if anybody has a problem with that, then screw ‘em.”

Jin smiled and rested his head on Owen’s chest. “Me, too.” He took in and let out a deep, contented sigh. “All right, I promised you a cocktail. Want to head over now?”

“In a minute,” Owen said, starting to run his hand through Jin’s hair. “Right now, this is what I want.”

Jin closed his eyes and tightened his arms around Owen. _Me, too,_ he thought. _Me, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes: Thanks for reading! This is the third of four installments, so the next chapter will finish this story up. I hope to get it up sometime within the next week and a half. In the meantime, if you want to leave any feedback, I would love to see it. Looking forward to hearing from you!


	4. Rest Cure

Jin’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked a few times sleepily and stretched out in the bed. Next to him, Owen lay on his back, mouth open and snoring slightly. Jin smiled at the sight of his sleeping lover and looked at the clock. _11:15?_ he thought with disbelief. _I haven’t slept that late in – probably since high school summer break._ Still, he realized, that shouldn’t have been a surprise; he and Owen had been up into the wee hours enjoying round after round of sex with each other until they’d finally both collapsed, exhausted.

It was the fourth day of their vacation to Toucan Island and Jin was starting to finally feel the stress that had weighed on him for the past few years beginning to melt away. Part of that, naturally, was due to the relaxation he’d been able to enjoy for the first time in years, but a much larger part was due to the man still sleeping beside him. Jin had been shocked at how much he found himself craving Owen’s company and companionship. They’d been together the entire time on Toucan Island and he’d begun to realize that he needed Owen near him, that Owen’s mere presence was causing him to feel happier and less stressed.

Jin rolled over on his side, propping his head on his hand and smiling at Owen. He was happy. That shouldn’t have been something he was surprised by, but Jin realized that he was actually, genuinely happy for the first time since he had gone away to college and medical school. 

Owen’s face contorted slightly as he began stretching. He opened his eyes blearily and smiled at Jin. “Hey,” he said.

“Good morning,” Jin said, leaning forward and kissing Owen. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like a freaking rock,” Owen said. “I need to get one of these big fancy beds. And keep you in it.”

“Oh, really?” Jin asked, chuckling. “Sorry to break it to you, but this kind of bed will set you back at least a few grand.”

“Bah. You’re no fun,” Owen said, rolling over and pinning Jin to the mattress. He began kissing Jin deeply, bringing a hand down and starting to rub at Jin’s semi-soft member.

Jin groaned, opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to start snaking together as he felt himself growing harder under Owen’s attentions.

“Mmmm,” Jin moaned against Owen’s lips as Owen brought him to full attention. Owen started kissing his way down to Jin’s neck, stroking his lover steadily as he did.

“You like this, huh?” he whispered into Jin’s ear.

“Yeah… ahhh…” Jin moaned, his hips starting to buck as Owen continued stroking him. “Don’t stop.”

“Oh, I’m not planning to,” Owen said, extending his tongue and pressing the tip against Jin’s neck. He started to draw his tongue in patterns on the side of Jin’s neck as he stroked Jin’s member back and forth, squeezing it at the base and releasing the pressure slightly as he brought his hand up to the head.

Jin brought his hand up, grabbing a handful of Owen’s hair as Owen worked him slowly toward orgasm. His moaning turned to whimpering as Owen brought him closer and closer toward the edge. “Owen… ahhh… please, I need it,” he groaned as Owen continued heightening his pleasure.

Owen continued teasing Jin, moving his hand in just the way that he had learned the doctor liked. The last few days had brought them to a much deeper understanding of each other’s bodies and what drove each other crazy, which Owen was now using to his full advantage. He knew Jin was going to cum if he kept this up and, without warning, he quickened his pace, rapidly stroking up and down Jin’s shaft and squeezing Jin tightly.

Jin started crying out loud, his body thrashing under Owen’s in pleasure as Owen worked him over. “Owen – ahh! I’m gonna – ahhhhhh!” Jin let out a yell as Owen brought him to his climax. Jin continued to cry out as pleasure wracked his body and he erupted, shooting all over himself and Owen. He breathed intensely as he slowly came back down from his pleasure, sinking back onto the plush pillows.

Owen chuckled, kissing Jin deeply and releasing his grip on Jin’s softening member. “Now you’ve gone and made a mess,” he teased. “What are we going to do about this?”

Jin looked up at Owen through bleary eyes. “I dunno. Shower?”

“Shower, yeah,” Owen said. He reached under Jin and picked him up, carrying him into the bathroom.

“You’d better be careful,” Jin warned him. “I could get used to this.”

*

“Ah, good morning, boys,” Sue said, smiling as Owen and Jin made their way to the dining area on the Pineapple Inn’s porch. “Or should I say good afternoon?” 

Owen and Jin grinned guiltily. “Sorry,” Jin said. “We’ve really been lazy the last few days.”

“Don’t apologize,” Sue said. “It’s the heat – you can’t get away from it and it makes you sleepy.”

“Yes… sleepy,” Owen deadpanned. Jin elbowed him in the ribs.

Sue chuckled. “How about some lunch?” she asked. “I can have Samson whip up some grilled fish and fresh pineapple if you’d like.”

“That sounds great,” Jin said.

“Have it right up,” Sue said, picking a few plates out of the nearby cabinet and starting to set them at the table. “So, what have you boys been up to this week?” she asked.

Owen and Jin stared at each other.

*

_“That’s it… that’s it,” Owen moaned. Jin was lying on his back on the bed with his head hanging over the side. Owen’s hands were placed on the bed next to Jin’s sides as he slowly pumped in and out of Jin’s mouth. Jin had told him that this was the position that could give the most pleasure to Owen, which Owen hadn’t believed until Jin showed him._

_“I can’t – I can’t hold back,” Owen moaned as Jin’s throat muscles worked the sides of his erection. He threw his head back and let out a cry of pleasure as he shot deep down Jin’s throat. Jin, who had been stroking himself quickly throughout, erupted as well, strands shooting out of his cock and all over his chest and stomach._

*

_“Ahhh… ahhh… ahhhh!” Owen groaned. He was bent forward under the waterfall on the far side of the island as Jin stood behind him, pounding into him. Their bathing suits were around their ankles and only the cascade of water kept them from sweating profusely from the strenuousness of their sex._

_“Owen, I’m – ahhh!” Jin yelled as he felt himself beginning to shoot inside of Owen. He collapsed onto Owen’s back as the pleasure overcame him and his knees grew weak._

*

_Both men gave out guttural groans as Owen lay on top of Jin, pulling back and pushing into the smaller man with force. The sand underneath Jin’s stomach was warming him through and the force of Owen’s thrusts was pressing Jin’s hardness against the powder-soft white sand._

_Owen had his muscular forearms wrapped around the front of Jin’s shoulders and sweat was dripping off of his entire body as their intense lovemaking continued. Their moans turned more frantic as Owen’s orgasm ripped through his body and into Jin. Owen’s last thrust pressed Jin’s prostate in just the right way and Jin felt himself be pushed to the point of no return, shooting into the sand beneath him._

*

“Oh… you know,” Owen said, turning back to Sue. “Sunning on the beach, swimming. Trying to relax.”

“Mm-hmm,” Sue said, giving both of them a knowing look. Jin felt a blush creeping up from his neck.

“And, uh, a couple of other things,” Owen continued, grinning guiltily.

“Well, all I hope is you’re enjoying yourselves,” Sue said, finishing setting the table. “Now, let me go see about getting that fish started.” She made her way into the inn, letting the door close behind her.

“So I guess maybe we should have been keeping it down a bit?” Owen asked Jin. Jin just put his hand to his head.

*

“Whoooo!” Owen yelled as he jumped through some of the larger waves. Jin chuckled, watching Owen play in the surf. The miner had spent at least a few hours every day swimming since they got to Toucan Island. Jin didn’t know where Owen’s never-ending source of energy came from, but Owen could go for hours and never seem to get tired.

“Come on in, the water’s great! And there’s something I wanna show you!” Owen called to the shore where Jin lay on a towel, enjoying the sun.

“I’m comfy!” Jin yelled back.

“You’re no fuuuuuun!” Owen yelled as a large wave crashed around him. Jin shook his head, standing up and walking toward the water.

“Okay, but not that lo- gah!” Jin yelled as Owen grabbed him and dove backward, soaking Jin completely.

“Warn me before you do that!” Jin sputtered, splashing Owen.

“We’ve been here four days and you still haven’t gone for a swim. Come on!” Owen said, splashing back.

“I swear, you are the world’s biggest six year old,” Jin said, trying to keep a stern look on his face and failing miserably. “What am I going to do with you?”

Owen grinned at Jin. “Hold your breath?”

“What’s that supposed to –” Jin was cut off as Owen wrapped his arms around him and dove underwater. Jin barely had time to take in a quick breath of air before the ocean closed around them. Owen’s muscular arms held Jin close to him as he kicked powerfully through the water. Jin opened his eyes, ignoring the sting of the salt water as he saw for the first time the beautiful coral under the dock and just off the beach. His eyes widened at the sight of the multicolored reef and the countless fish darting in and out.

Owen came back up for air and Jin exhaled, then drew in a deep breath.

“Don’t do that!” he said, hitting Owen’s shoulder.

“Hey, if you’d stayed on the shore, you never would have seen that,” Owen said, grinning. “And that’s not all I wanted to show you.” He looked toward the shore.

“Huh?” Jin asked, looking over at the beach. His eyes widened again as he saw a private cove, clearly made over years of the waves beating at the rock face of Toucan Island.

Owen came in close to Jin’s ear and whispered, “I bet nobody can hear us in there.” Jin shivered and looked back at Owen, who was smiling slyly.

“Well, no way to know unless we find out,” Jin said with a smile. Owen grinned and let go of Jin, starting to swim into the cove. Jin followed closely.

Both men came out of the water and Owen quickly grabbed Jin, kissing him deeply. Jin groaned, reaching down and squeezing Owen’s growing hardness through his wet bathing suit. Owen broke the kiss and let out a small hiss of pleasure through his teeth. Jin put his hands inside Owen’s swimsuit and pulled them down, then dropped to his knees, taking Owen’s cock in his mouth and beginning to suck up and down on it.

Owen groaned and put his hands in Jin’s wet hair, leaning his head back as Jin’s warm, wet mouth worked him over. Jin had shown Owen pleasure he had never known before, especially with oral sex – the doctor was an expert at giving head, something Owen would never have guessed from Jin’s uptight demeanor. Yet Owen didn’t want to be a selfish lover and, with some regret, he pulled back from Jin’s mouth, dropping to his knees as well and leaning Jin back in the sand.

Owen pulled Jin’s bathing suit down and started to suck on Jin’s erection, feeling Jin swelling in his mouth and tasting the salt of the ocean on his lover’s skin.

Jin groaned, reaching over for Owen’s dick and bringing his mouth to Owen again. The two sucked on each other, each savoring not only each the pleasure he was experiencing, but the pleasure he was giving to his lover, the warmth of the sun, the seclusion of the cove and the waves lapping at their bodies.

Owen ran his hands up and down Jin’s smooth, soft back as he brought his head back and forth along Jin’s stiffness. He had never felt this connected to someone before – while he’d enjoyed experiences with men whenever he could, there was nothing like the emotion he experienced when joining physically with Jin. He wanted every bit of Jin – his body, his mind, his soul – and didn’t want to share it with anybody.

Jin, unbeknownst to Owen, was experiencing similar emotions. He had never felt like he needed somebody the way he had Owen. The few small relationships Jin had had in the past – while away from Castanet, during his schooling and residency – had never been this intense or made him feel the way he had before. As he brought Owen deeper into his mouth and creeping into his throat, Jin grabbed hold of Owen’s muscular ass, pulling Owen as deep into him as he could go.

Owen’s moaning increased and Jin knew his lover was getting close. He refused to let Owen pull back as he worked Owen over with his mouth, taking as much of Owen’s long cock as he could. Owen’s moaning became more frantic and he tried to warn Jin while still sucking. Owen’s frantic moans were music to Jin’s ears as he continued pleasuring Owen. Owen’s moaning reached a high pitch as he unloaded, shooting into Jin’s mouth. Jin eagerly swallowed Owen’s load, feeling like he was taking Owen into him fully. He suddenly became acutely aware of his own pleasure and how close he was to his own orgasm. He let Owen slide out of his mouth and moaned loudly as Owen continued sucking greedily.

“Ahhh, here it comes,” Jin warned Owen as he felt himself shoot into Owen’s waiting mouth. Like Jin had, Owen swallowed as much as he could of Jin’s load, taking in the other man’s pleasure and soaking up the happiness that he felt from bringing his lover to such a state.

The two rolled onto their backs, lying in the glow of the setting sun and both breathing heavily.

“So… we should probably get back before dark, I’m guessing,” Jin finally said.

“Yeah… might not be a bad idea,” Owen said, pushing up to a sitting position. “And I’ve got to get some more of that fish. You always make me work up an appetite.”

“I don’t know, you just had a nice meal,” Jin teased.

“Don’t be gross,” Owen laughed. The two quickly pulled their bathing suits back on and waded back out into the ocean, starting to swim back to the beach.

*

Jin stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying himself off. He walked out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when he didn’t see Owen anywhere in their private hut. Jin stepped into some loose pajamas and picked up the towel, drying his long hair as he made his way outside, walking to the beach as he looked for his lover. After a couple of minutes, he spotted a familiar figure, sitting on the sand and looking up at the sky.

“There you are,” Jin said, smiling as he walked up to Owen, who was sitting against the dock and watching the stars. Jin continued toweling off his hair from the shower as he made his way down to the dock. “What are you out here for so late?”

“Take a look,” Owen said, nodding up at the sky. “It’s spectacular.” Jin moved over to where Owen was sitting and sat down on the beach himself, looking up.

“Wow,” Jin said, craning his head back. “They aren’t kidding, you really can see so many more stars this far out on the ocean.”

“I know,” Owen said, smiling up at the night sky. “It always makes me calm to look up and see the constellations. They’re like old friends.”

“You know the constellations?” Jin asked, looking over at Owen. “I always wanted to learn, but never had the time.”

“Yeah,” Owen said. He looked over at Jin and smiled, pulling Jin in front of him. He rested his chest and stomach against Jin’s back and put his hand on Jin’s, extending his pointer finger and raising it up to the sky.

“Okay, let’s see,” Owen said. He aimed at one part of the night sky. “There. That’s the hunter,” he said, drawing a circle. “You see him? That’s his belt, those are his legs, and that bright star in the northeast is his bow.”

“I think so,” Jin said, squinting his eyes.

“And over here,” Owen said, pointing to another region of the sky, “that’s the chained princess. She was condemned to be eaten by a sea serpent because of her mother’s vanity, but she was saved by a hero.”

“That’s dark,” Jin laughed.

“No, you can see her,” Owen said. “There, that’s her body, and her arms extended out in the chains.”

“The ancients really were creative, weren’t they?” Jin asked.

“I guess,” Owen said. He looked directly overhead and pointed straight up. “And you see that cluster of stars? That’s the seven sisters. They were always together, even as they married and had children.”

Jin looked back at Owen’s face. “How do you know all this?”

Owen looked down from the sky, smiling at Jin. “Astronomy major,” he said. “I only had a year and a half of college left when my folks died and I had to move back here to help Ramsey out.”

Jin stared at Owen in disbelief. “You’re kidding,” he said. “I never knew that.”

“A lot of people don’t,” Owen said, settling back against the pier. “They see the muscles and think I’m just a meathead who only cares about working out. But I always wanted to study the stars. Now it’s just a hobby.”

Jin blinked a few times, then reached back, caressing Owen’s cheek. “I didn’t... I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to dredge anything up.”

“It’s okay,” Owen said, giving Jin a small smile. “Besides, when people think I’m just a dumb jock, they don’t expect too much. It’s not a bad way to live.”

Jin was silent for a moment. “Could you pick your studies back up? Would they let you come back?” he asked.

“Oh, probably,” Owen said. “But it’s been almost five years. I’d have to take a lot of stuff over again. Besides, I’d be an old guy on campus now. And…” he encircled Jin in his arms, “I don’t want to leave you. I want to be with you for a long, long time.”

Jin felt his heart race as Owen drew him close. He closed his eyes, resting his head against Owen’s chest. “I want that, too, Owen,” he said. “I don’t know what you’re doing to me, but I’m feeling things with you that I’ve never felt before.”

Owen chuckled softly and leaned down, kissing the top of Jin’s head. “Well, that’s because you bring the best out in me, doc,” he said. “And when we get back... what? Do we tell everybody we’re together?”

“Irene already knows,” Jin mumbled into Owen’s chest. “And I don’t care who else does. I just want to be with you.”

Owen closed his eyes and pulled Jin closer. He took in a deep breath of the tropical air, letting it out slowly. “It’s starting to get cool,” he said. “You want to head inside?”

“No,” Jin said, nuzzling his head against Owen. “I want to stay here.”

Owen chuckled. “Doctor Jin, I think that goes against medical advice,” he said. “Couldn’t one or both of us catch cold?”

“Five more minutes,” Jin said, putting his arms around Owen. “Just keep holding me five more minutes.”

“Okay,” Owen said softly. The two lay together, listening to the lapping of the waves on the beach and the quiet calls of the night birds as the soft light of the stars shone down, bathing the two lovers in their gentle beams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! For those curious, Owen’s interest in astronomy here comes from the science posters in his bedroom in the game – something I was always curious about. The constellations he’s referring to are Orion, Andromeda, and the Pleiades. This concludes “On Call” and I hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, please take some time to leave me some feedback. Looking forward to hearing from you!


End file.
